When Parents are Away
by FCRenedy
Summary: During a weekend without parents, Tim found out what his brothers were up to


**Warning: This story contains explicit sex between brothers. If you feel uncomfortable with this, please leave now.**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Kids are Alright 

It was one of those weekends when their parents were away. Around this time, it just meant every Cleary for themselves and for Tim it meant a weekend glued to the TV. He would watch every show he liked.

This time though, it was different as it just so happened, the light went off. Cursing and getting up to see if it was the breaker, something caught his attention. Without the sound from the TV, he could just barely made out some noises. Curious, he decided to find where they came from.

He knew it was probably just his brothers, but that the sound seemed to be from one direction felt off to him as that meant that they were all together. His curiosity grew as he tried to make out what they could be talking about, yet instead of words all he could hear were moans and grunts.

Feeling as it would be faster to know what they were doing by seeing instead of thinking, he hastened his steps as it led him to his, Joey, William, and Pat's shared bedroom. Opening the door, he went wide eyed at what he saw.

"What the hell, guys!" Tim suddenly shouted, trying to get their attention. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Right in front of him were his brothers. The fact that they're all in one room without much arguing would've been weird on its own already, but more than that was that they were all in the nude and seemingly in the middle of an intercourse.

There was Joey sitting on their bunk while William was kneeling before him, his mouth pressed against the older boy's crotch, while Lawrence was standing next to them, leaning against the wall and beating himself at the sight of his brothers. On the other side, Pat was bend over his shared bed and behind him was Eddie, hands on either side of the younger boy's hips as he drive him into his bed. And despite his screaming earlier, they were barely fazed as they continued their activity.

"Lawrence! How can you go along with this!" Tim yelled at his oldest brother, hoping he would finally get some response. Disbelieving that the one that was the most devout among the brothers and had been in the seminary would do this, more so when he the response he finally got was just a shrug.

"This? It's no big deal. We did it in the seminary all the time, even with Father Dunne." Lawrence replied in a casual tone as if it was supposed to be obvious.

"Oh, Tim, you're not glued to the TV for once." William said as he looked up from sucking Joey.

"Well, what do we have here. Think Timmy will finally join our little family activity?" Joey said as he grabbed William's head to guide him back to his cock, which the boy obediently put back into his mouth.

Tim was absolutely gobsmacked at what he just heard. He had just barely found about sex and here they were, his own brothers, including little Pat, just casually doing it, and from their word, apparently had been going at it for a while now.

"So you guys just casually fuck each other now? You guys are brothers! All male! What about girls? What about waiting until you get married? And Eddie! What about Wendy! How can you do this with Pat!?" Timmy just rambled what come first in his mind, anything to make sense what he was seeing.

"Well, Timmy." Eddie grunted as he let another thrust into the boy below him.

"Sometimes men got needs... and since we can't figure a way with Wendy without being caught... This. Is. Just. The. Next. Best. Thing!" Eddie exclaimed as he continued to ram his cock into tiny Pat with every other word at the end of his excuse. All the while, the little boy seemed to be enjoying it as he was moaning and trying to push back and get more of Eddie's cock with every thrust.

"B-but… but..." Tim stammered, unable to figure out what to say as no one was the least bit weirded out with what they were doing.

"Oi, Timmy! You keep protesting like that, but it seems like you're actually interested." Joey suddenly called out as he smirked at the boy to his confusion.

"What are you ta-" Tim cut himself off as he followed Joey's line of sight down to his pants where an obvious bulge could be seen. Confusion filled his mind as he wondered if what Joey said was true. Was he turned on by his brothers having sex with each other? His thought was interrupted though as he suddenly heard a loud moan.

"Fuck, Will. I'm gonna-" Joey cut himself off as he pushed William's head further onto his cock and let loose inside, the younger boy choking slightly but eventually swallowed what he could.

"Dammit, Joey. You know I would swallow even without you doing that." William protested a bit as he pulled back and licked what had spilled, still annoyed even though he was expecting it from his older brother.

"Oh, I know. It's just more fun that way." Joey smirked as he pat his younger brother's head before gently nudging him away and stood up to walk toward the only clothed brother.

"So, how about it? Wanna join?" Joey smirked as he groped the tent formed on Tim's pants, causing the boy to flinch slightly. Should he join or run? Part of his consciousness kept telling him how wrong it was and he should go away. Yet his body didn't listen to him at all.

"C'mon. It'll be fun. I can tell you're going to looooove it." Joey continued as he rubbed Tim's crotch some more, the boy struggling not to moan.

"N-N-" He tried to retort, but a quick squeeze from Joey sent him a jolt of pleasure that override his instinct.

"Y-y-yes..." Tim moaned as he broke, cursing himself how easily he got duped.

"Good, then you can strip and join us." Joey said as he pat Tim's cheek before getting back on the bed with Will.

"S-s-strip!?" Tim asked incredulously as the word finally registered only to receive some looks from all his brothers.

"Well, duh. You're not going to be the only one with any clothing in here." Joey replied as Tim fully took in the sight in front of him. From Joey's softening cock to Lawrence and Will's hard on to Eddie thrusting back and forth as he pounded the small boy into his bed.

Thinking back, he had seen Joey's and William's before as they had seen his, even if that was a long time ago and just for bath. But he didn't mind much then, so maybe, just maybe, him getting naked to have sex with his own brothers wasn't that weird after all.

With a few deep breath and an ever growing need burning inside him, Tim decided he might as well go for it as he finally took shirt off.

"Yesss, that's it!" Joey cheered as Timmy moved on and his pants dropped down, leaving him in just his tighty whitey. Feeling encouraged, the boy then proceed to hook his fingers on them and pulled them down, finally letting himself shown to his brothers. He had to admit, after feeling the strain, letting it go definitely felt good.

"Not bad, Timmy." Lawrence commented.

"R-really?" Tim asked, blushing slightly at what he think was a compliment.

"Definitely bigger than mine at least." William said matter of factly, while Joey just wolf whistled him, though Tim wasn't sure what to make of it especially coming from Joey.

"So, what now?" Tim asked, wondering what to do now that he was also naked.

"Since you're just starting, how about giving a blow job?" Joey suggested.

"B-blow job!?" Tim shouted, despite expecting nothing less. Casually hearing him said that still took him by surprise though.

"Blowie, oral, fellation, sucky sucky. Whatever you want to call it. You know what I'm talking about right?" Joey smirked, clearly enjoying Timmy's flustered look.

"O-of course!" Tim replied indignantly. At least from the terms he could figure out what they wanted. Seeing William having Joey's cock in his mouth earlier helped too.

"So come on, show us." Joey taunted the nervous boy who slowly walked toward him. As he knelt in front of Joey and started to lean in, he was startled as the older boy quickly gave him a smack.

"Hey!" Tim pouted as he wasn't sure why Joey did that which only earned him an exasperated look from the older boy. "Are you an idiot? William just got my load, do you really think I still have more?"

"Umm..?" Tim just looked on confusedly, suddenly forgetting everything he knew about it.

Rolling his eyes, Joey just smacked the boy again while nudging him toward William. "How about you give him some, he hasn't given any yet and he can't just take all day."

Not knowing what to do, Tim just followed what he was told as he leaned closer to the boy sitting on his bed with his legs spreads wide as his cock was looking straight at him. He gulped as he got even closer. He looked up at his younger brother, trying to find any indication of resistance, yet all he got was a shrug and he even inched closer toward him. Not wanting to back down at the last second, Tim opened his mouth wide as he then let William's cock slide into his mouth.

It was a strange feeling having it inside his mouth. Part of him still urged him to find it weird, that he shouldn't be doing this. Yet, that didn't seem to be the case at all. While he wouldn't say he liked the taste, he was also not repulsed by it. As he listened to his brother's moan, he let more slide in, wondering if he was doing it right.

"Aren't you going to tell him what to do?" Lawrence asked Joey who had joined him playing with their cock as they watched Timmy trying his best to give William a good time.

"Nah, he can figure out his first. We'll improve him later." Joey replied. "Sides, I think William find it plenty good already."

True to his word, William was moaning as Tim managed to put his whole length into his mouth and began sucking him in earnest as the younger boy had started thrusting into the warm cave that was his brother's mouth. He couldn't believe that this was Tim's first time doing this as he didn't feel any discomfort as he quickly reached his limit.

"Oh, god… Tim, stop. I'm gonna-" William moaned out. Tim himself had gone to into it to notice the warning and before he knew it, William had shot what few squirt his young body could make straight into his older brother's mouth. While it took him by surprise, it wasn't hard for him to adjust to it as he gulped every drop he could from his brother's cock before pulling off when he couldn't taste more incoming.

"Damn, he must be really into it if we don't have to ask if he wants to swallow." Joey remarked, slightly amazed at how well Tim took to this.

"Wasn't that how it's supposed to go?" Tim asked when he heard what Joey just said, which the older boy just shrugged off, followed by Lawrence and William.

"It's more a preference. I don't, but you clearly do right?" Joey said, ribbing his younger brother a bit. "C'mon, tell us how much you like your brother's juice!"

Tim just gone red and looked away, not wanting to admit how it felt so natural just to take what he was given.

"S-so, what's next?" Tim asked in an attempt to change the subject, which seemed to work as Joey backed off a bit, but seeing Joey's smirks widen instead quickly told him that he already had something else in mind.

"Well, Timmy boy. Lucky for you that while you were having fun, the one that you were so eager to get is now ready. Won't be much, but enough for you." Joey said as he gestured to his lower parts.

"So, now I have to suck you right?" Tim gulped, knowing it won't be that simple even as he asked.

"We could..." Joey replied as he pulled his brother in and whispered to his ear. "Or I can fuck your ass instead."

Tim went wide eyed as he jerked back, trying to get away from Joey even as he eyed what Joey was trying to put into him.

"I-I... There's no way I can take that!" Tim tried to protest, freaking out at the prospect of putting anything into his hole.

"Really? Pat seems to be taking Eddie just fine, and he's even bigger." Joey turned Tim's attention toward the younger boy who had shifted position so that Eddie was sitting on the bed as Pat was riding him. From his position, Tim could see clearly how Eddie's cock sink into the hole as it stretched itself to accommodate it.

"Yes, Eddie, you always make my butt feels goooooood, put it in me, Eddie! More! More! More!" Pat yelled as he continued to jump up and down the massive rod. Tim himself couldn't help but moan at the sight, wondering what it would feel like to put his own cock into that tiny hole, which he still couldn't believe at how easily it seemed to take Eddie.

Not long after, Eddie grabbed Pat's sides and push him down as hard as he could onto his cock as he let out a howl. As they stopped moving, Tim couldn't really see it, but he could tell from Pat's small moan and grunt what was happening. It took a few seconds before both boys finally relaxed, with Pat collapsing on Eddie who was trying to support himself on one hand.

"That was sooo great, I love you, Eddie!" Pat then tightly wrapped his arms around his older brother who just awkwardly pat the boy's head as dribbles of cum leaked out of him onto Eddie's legs.

"Well? You don't want to lose to Pat, do you? Just look at him taking it like a champ!" Joey continued to provoke the younger boy as his hand rubbed the boy's back, traveling down before reaching the crack that he so wanted. Tim instinctively tensed his body, trying to push Joey away, yet he had to admit that Pat's look of pure bliss definitely intrigued him to find out what it really felt like.

"Okay, okay! Let's do it! But, you'll stop if it's too much, right?" Tim gulped as his curiosity got the best of him and agreed to try.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel good." Joey replied as he smacked Tim's bare bottom, making him yelp and worry a little with the non-committal answer. Even so, he still allowed his older brother to move him around and bend him over his bed. Nervousness and excitement swirled inside him when he felt something cold touched his entrance, causing the boy to jump at the sudden sensation.

"This is to make it easier okay? Just relax." Joey assured when he inserted a finger into the younger boy. Tim let out a grunt as he felt the coldness spread inside him, feeling the finger trying to reach. Then came another and it become slightly uncomfortable as his body tried to push them out. Two fingers became three and Tim gasped as they kept trying to intrude. His body tensed as he gripped the bed tightly. He already felt so full from this, he wondered how Pat did it and if Joey really could breach it.

"Sssh, relax. You're doing great." Joey assured in a tone that's so uncharacteristic of him as he continued to work his brother's hole. Tim groaned as he felt every movement the fingers made inside. It seemed to work though as after a while he could feel himself letting Joey do his work, almost to the point of missing them when he finally pulled them out.

"It might sting a little. So, are you ready?" Joey asked, and before Tim could reply, the older boy had grabbed him and drove his cock as deep as he could.

Tim buckled as a jolt of pain shot through his body. He breathed heavily as he tried to get used to the feeling. It was hard though as it hurts so much. He could hear words from his brothers, but he couldn't make anything out. Breathe. It was all he could try to bear with it.

After what seemed like forever, Timmy finally regained some of his sense. As the pain ebbed away, he felt the numbness that still filled him from behind. With the boy relaxing, Joey decided that it was time to get it moving. Tim let out a moan as Joey began to slide out of him, sending sharp prickling sensation all over him with every friction. When Joey was about to leave it completely, he stopped and quickly rammed it back in as hard as the first time. Tim led out a loud gasp. Unlike the searing pain from before though, the little one from when Joey was leaving him seemed like it build up to it, giving him a feeling he couldn't describe other than wanting more.

"Damn, Tim. You're tighter than William now!" Joey smirked as he jerked and pushed deeper into the boy, earning him another gasp. William blushed slightly from the comment. He and Pat were the younger of the group and were pretty much the designated bottom, naturally they weren't what they were when this started. He could only wonder what Tim felt like compared to Pat, the only one he had ever fucked.

Meanwhile, Tim himself was just barely listening to anything his brothers said. He was busy focusing on the new feeling Joey's cock brought him. The boy let out a long drawn out moan as Joey started to slide in and out of him. He didn't know what to think. It hurts. Every movement Joey made almost send him to tears. He felt so full, he couldn't possibly stretch more, yet Joey seemed to continue to prove him wrong. Every time he slide in, he could feel himself trying to accommodate it. He wanted the pain to stop and wanted to know how far he could go at the same time. The deeper he went, the less he wanted Joey to stop. He wanted more, deeper, a place no one else could reach. It was there, somehow he was sure of it.

"More, Joey! Harder!" Losing himself to the new sensation, Tim started to yell his desire. Joey smirked as he gladly gave the boy his wish. He picked up his pace as he slammed his cock into the boy who was screaming in pleasure. Until Joey hit that one spot inside him. Young and inexperienced, the sensation quickly overwhelmed him as he could feel all the build up finally burst.

"J-JOEEEY!" With a loud moan of pleasure, Tim had shot all over his bed.

"You're doing good little bro. Go on, let it allllll out." Joey said as he continued to fuck his brother hard, enjoying the tightening hole all the more. The boy himself wasn't doing much better as he could feel his second load ready to be released. With a grunt, Joey shoved his cock as deep as he could and unleashed what he managed inside.

As Joey filled him up, he could feel another hot load sprayed on his face. Instinctively, he opened his mouth, taking however little he could get of the thicker and creamier cum in and swallowed them. When he finally calmed down, he opened his eyes to look around and see Lawrence on the side of the bed with his hand around his softening cock.

"What the hell guys!" Tim heard someone shout, cutting any further thought. When he looked, he saw Frank was at the door horrified at what he saw.

"I'm so telling mom about.. a-a-about.. t-this! All this! You guys are sooo in trouble!" Frank immediately bolted to who knows where as their parents weren't even coming back until tomorrow. Lawrence just sighed as he then stood up to follow Frank. "I'll go get him."

As he watched them leave, he could feel Joey also leaving him, making him feel almost empty as he felt Joey's cum dribbling down his legs.

"So, how was it, felt great wasn't it?" Joey smirked, enjoying the fact that he could add another boy to the list of who he could fuck. Tim just nodded as a reply, suddenly feeling exhausted when all the excitement when away.

"Hey, now. Don't sleep yet, you have to help with this mess!" Joey scolded, but his brother nodded again as he continued to drift off. Anything else could come later, as all he could think of as he drifted away was that it was he definitely would do this all over again.


End file.
